


Haikyuu College AU- Introductions

by RedFox28



Series: Haikyuu College AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Business major, College AU, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, art major, chaotic friendships, cooking major, fashion major, haikyuu au, haikyuu college au, modeling major, photography major, random headcanons, relationships, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox28/pseuds/RedFox28
Summary: Sugawara pulled out his phone as it continued to get spam texts from his group chat he was in. The chat consisted of his three best friends: Oikawa, Akaashi, and Semi. Oikawa was currently freaking out about his class schedule and how he didn’t know where to go.
Series: Haikyuu College AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206956
Kudos: 3





	Haikyuu College AU- Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first part! I know it's chaotic and rushed but I just wanted to get everyone introduced and in the story and then we'll work on more plot points and ships later :)

Sugawara pulled out his phone as it continued to get spam texts from his group chat he was in. The chat consisted of his three best friends: Oikawa, Akaashi, and Semi. Oikawa was currently freaking out about his class schedule and how he didn’t know where to go. 

Heathers GC:

**Kawababe** : U GUYS!!!! I DON’T KNOW WHERE BUILDING C IS!!!! 😥😭😫

**Semi~Semi~** : chill with the emojis and caps lock, oiks

**Kawababe** : BUT I’M STRESSED SEMI-SAN!!!! 🥲🙄

**Pretty Boy** : I’ll meet you at the cafeteria then show you, Oikawa. You know where that is, right?

**Kawababe** : Yea I do. Thanks, ‘Kaashi! 🤗💖😋😘

**Sugar** : Let me know if u need more help. Semi, we both have music history first period right?

**Semi~Semi~** : yea, that’s what we have. we have it in fifteen. u need coffee?

**Sugar** : Always lol. You guys wanna meet in the cafeteria all together?

**Pretty Boy** : Sure, that sounds fine.

**Semi~Semi~** : perfect

Suga put his phone away and jogged to the cafeteria. At the moment, he was wearing white washed jeans and a long sleeve black shirt with his black doc martens. He and Semi were both music majors and Akaashi and Oikawa were both fashion majors. 

Semi was waiting out front of the cafeteria standing next to Akaashi. Semi wore his signature black, ripped skinny jeans and white striped turtleneck underneath his faded band T and combat boots, his guitar slung over his shoulder. Akaashi wore a plain turtleneck with leather, high waisted pants. 

After a minute or two of waiting, Oikawa eventually rushed up to the three of them, looking a little disgruntled. They wore plaid pants with a white shirt and Akaashi cringed, causing Semi to laugh. 

“What the hell are you wearing, Oiks?” Akaashi asked, raising his eyebrows. “Are you sure we’re both fashion majors?”

“Yes, I am! And it’s a look!” Oikawa defended. Suga smiled. 

“It certainly is ‘a look’. Which one? I’m not too sure,” Semi joked. 

“You guys are literally so mean. Let’s just get coffee,” Oikawa complained. 

They went into the cafeteria and got their coffee then they sat down at a table for a few minutes before their first class of the day. 

“This place is so big,” Oikawa mumbled. Suga nodded. 

“It’s a really large college with a ton of different majors and stuff. I get why you’d get lost. Just stick by us. We got you, Oiks!” Suga comforted. Oikawa smiled. 

“Thanks, Sugababe.”

Oikawa took a sip from his coffee then choked. 

“Oh my lord, Oikawa, you good?” Semi asked as Oikawa struggled to recover. 

“Sorry,” Oikawa mumbled, winded. “I just um… cute boy,” Oikawa stuttered. Semi burst out in a fit of laughter and Akaashi sighed but smiled.

“Where?” Suga prompted. Oikawa just pointed, still choking slightly. 

The boy was in fact quite cute with his muscular figure and dark hair. 

“You should talk to him,” Akaashi said, smirking. Oikawa rolled their eyes. 

“You know I possibly could  _ never _ do that,” Oikawa hissed. Semi laughed again. “Glad to see my pain and misery is entertaining to you.”

“Always is!” Semi joked. 

“We all need to get to class,” Akaashi said after a minute. The four of them stood up and split off into their groups to head off to classes. 

“I can’t believe Oikawa  _ already _ has a guy they’re interested in,” Semi chuckled. Suga thought for a minute then smiled. 

“Honestly, I’m not.”

“True, they’re quite the flirt,” Semi admitted. Suga nodded and they entered the building for their first music history class. 

________________________________

“I can’t  _ believe _ we decided to go to the same college,” Osamu complained. 

“I can’t  _ believe _ yer so annoying!” Atsumu retorted.    
“I can’t  _ believe _ yer a MODELING major!”

“I can’t-”

“Hey!” Hinata cut in. “You guys, just lay off each other for a few minutes. We need to head off to our first class of the day anyway. You guys know where you’re going?” 

“I do,” Osamu mumbled, pulling on his sweatshirt and heading out. 

“Umm… no?”

“I can show you,” Hinata offered, slipping on his shoes. 

“Thanks, Shoyou, yer amazing,” Atsumu said, smiling at the smaller boy. 

“Anytime!” Hinata beamed. 

“Ya looking to date anyone?” Atsumu asked. Hinata glanced up and thought. 

“I’m not necessarily looking but if someone comes along that I really like, I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” Hinata informed. Atsumu nodded. “How about you?”

“Ehh, not really. I’m always open to a hook up here and there but ya know, college is starting and whatever,” Atsumu explained. Hinata nodded. 

“Well, here’s your first class. Have fun!” Hinata announced. 

“Thanks again. Good luck in yer first class,” Atsumu responded. 

He was quite nervous if he was being honest. He knew he was good looking (he also knew he was egotistical but he called it ‘self-confidence’) but he was going to be with  _ other _ models. Were people going to be nice to him? Probably not because would he really be nice to others as well? None of that prevented his hand from shaking ever-so slightly as he entered the room as was met with a few eyes turning around to stare at him. 

“Have a seat… um…”

“Miya,” Atsumu offered the teacher. She nodded. 

“Miya.” 

He sat next to a guy who’s dark hair was highlighted with white streaks. His hair hung in his face and he had a giant smile on his face. His body looked  _ ripped _ . Atsumu could tell just from the guy’s broad, muscular shoulders. 

“Atsumu,” Atsumu introduced. The other guy smiled even wider (which Atsumu didn’t realize was possible) and offered his hand. 

“Bokuto! So, you’re tryna become a model?” Bokuto asked. Atsumu nodded. 

“I’ve already had a few magazine gigs and stuff but I’m also interested in runway modeling and getting with some bigger name brands,” Atsumu explained. “And you?”

“Haven’t had any but I want some!” 

Atsumu chuckled at the other’s exuberance. 

“Oh! Here’s my number,” Bokuto said, offering his phone number to Atsumu who gladly took it. He needed some friends in his class since he didn’t know anyone except Hinata and Osamu. “I have a few friends you’d like!” 

“Really? Cool! I’d love to meet ‘em sometime. Are any in this class?” Atsumu asked. Bokuto cringed slightly and Atsumu cocked an eyebrow. 

“Ehh, the ones that you’d like aren’t in this class. But I do have a friend here. He’s not very social,” Bokuto explained. 

“Who?” Atsumu still asked and Bokuto pointed. 

The man was tall and built, just like Bokuto was but there was something about this man that no one in this room had. He was mysterious and intriguing. Maybe it was his dark, dark eyes or maybe his black, curly hair. He wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face so Atsumu had no idea what it looked like, but he could tell this man was  _ incredibly _ striking. 

“Atsumu! You’re um, drooling a bit,” Bokuto pointed out. Atsumu quickly swiped at his face and awkwardly laughed. 

“Sorry about that! What’s his name?” 

“His name’s Kiyoomi Sakusa. Oh. Ohh. OHHH.” Each of Bokuto’s “oh’s” were just the realization setting in. 

“What’s ‘oh’?” Atsumu defended. 

“Do you like ‘Kusa over there?” Bokuto teased. Atsumu rolled his eyes. 

“No, I don’t even know him!” 

“Okay… HEY, SAKUSA-SAN!! COME HERE!” Bokuto shouted. The teacher glared at them and Bokuto apologized. Sakusa reluctantly stood up and walked over. 

“What do you want, Bokuto?” Sakusa snapped. 

“This is my new friend, Atsumu Miya!”

“Okay. Um… nice to meet you,” Sakusa said awkwardly. 

Atsumu nodded and they all sat in a painfully awkward silence until Sakusa stood up. 

“I’ll just umm…” “Yeah, go ahead.” “Cool,” Sakusa and Atsumu awkwardly cut each other off. Bokuto just looked between the two of them and watched the awkward exchange. 

At the back of the room, a guy named Daichi was sitting by himself, looking through a magazine and another guy strode up to him. 

“Hey, this seat taken?” he asked. Daichi looked up and shook his head. 

“Daichi,” he introduced. 

“Iwaizumi, but you can call me Iwa,” the new guy offered. Daichi smiled. 

“Have you modeled before?”

“A few sports brands here and there but I’m interested in getting more gigs because it was fun. Plus, I’m comfortable in my body. You?” Iwa asked, glancing at the magazine Daichi was looking at. 

“Same thing actually. Not sure if I really wanna continue modeling in my future though so I may switch to a business major. I’m trying to decide if this is more of a pastime or what,” Daichi explained. Iwa nodded. 

“That’s smart for sure. You have really good features though, nice defined jaw and a good height,” Iwa complimented. 

Daichi smiled. “Thank you! So do you. But your biceps,” Daichi pointed out. He gestured to Iwa’s arms in his tank top and Iwa laughed. 

“Thank you, I’ve worked very hard for them.”

“Hey, everyone listen up! We’re starting the class!” the teacher announced and everyone turned their attention to her. 

________________________________

“Business majors, please break off into groups of three to four people. We’re going to be doing a project where you create your own company and design. We’ll discuss the importance of this and how it relates to business the longer we go along. Please create your groups!” the teacher informed. 

Kageyama went to Ushijima since they were already friends but they were looking for a third partner. A tall guy with crazy bed head looking hair strode up to them with a smirk on his face. 

“Need a third person?” he asked. Kageyama and Ushijima looked at each other and nodded. “The name’s Kuroo,” he introduced. 

“Ushijima.”

“Kageyama.”

“You guys seem like the silent type. We’ll work on that,” Kuroo instructed, laughing. Ushijima and Kageyama frowned, confused by the accusation. “Ehh, don’t worry about it. What kind of business you guys wanna create?”

________________________________

Tendou was rushing down the hall after class with some supplies he was asked to drop off but they accidentally bumped into someone while rushing. The other person laughed though instead of getting mad. 

“Sick hair!” he said after both recovered from the incident. 

“Thanks, same to you!” Tendou responded. 

“Mattsun,” the other introduced. 

“Tendou,” Tendou responded. 

“You’re a cooking major? That’s dope! What’s your specialty? I may need you to cook for me sometime,” Mattsun teased. Tendou laughed. He liked this guy. He was a jokester just like themself. 

“I’m mostly doing baked goods but I’m a pretty good chef if I do say so myself. And I do,” Tendou said. Mattsun laughed. 

“I’ll have you bake for me sometime then. Umm, what are your pronouns?” Mattsun asked. 

Tendou smiled. They really liked this guy. “He/they, thanks for asking. And you?”

“He/him. And of course. I think that’s how people should honestly introduce themselves with their pronouns,” Mattsun explained, shrugging. 

Tendou smiled again. “Same here. Oh, here’s my number. Feel free to text me. You’re pretty chill.”

“So are you,” Mattsun chuckled, taking Tendou’s number. “See ya around!” Mattsun called as he walked off. 

________________________________

Suna, Shirabu, Hanamaki, and Kenma all sat in the cafe, sipping on a cup of coffee each after their long first day. 

“So, how was it?” Suna asked after a minute. Kenma and Shirabu both rolled their eyes and Makki laughed along with Suna at their reactions. 

“Bad, I take it?” Makki asked. 

“Not necessarily bad but rather long,” Kenma explained. Suna nodded. Both of them were photography majors and they already had a project due at the end of the week. 

“How was art?” Suna asked after he finished explaining the assignment details. 

“Bad,” Shirabu said at the same time Makki said, “not terrible.”

“Care to elaborate?” Kenma asked. 

“Ehh, art history is just so boring. I just wanna get to the physical stuff,” Shirabu informed. 

“Same,” Makki joked. Shirabu swatted their arm and rolled his eyes. 

“You know what I mean.”

“Do we?” Suna asked. 

“I hate being friends with you, Suna and Makki. You both just take things as jokes,” Shirabu mumbled. Kenma laughed a bit. “And you’re just as salty as me,” Shirabu informed Kenma who shrugged in agreement. 

“We’re supposed to find an art muse,” Makki explained Shirabu’s annoyance. 

“Ahh, I see. Well, we have a full modeling section here you can check out,” Suna offered. Shirabu cringed at that. 

“What’s with the disgust? Don’t like models?” Kenma asked. Shirabu rolled their eyes again. 

“That’s the obvious place to look where everyone is probably going to go first.”

“True,” Makki agreed. “We can check out the music majors tomorrow since we have a free period to look for a muse,” Makki offered. Shirabu thought for a minute then shrugged. 

“Sure, that sounds fine.” 

“Damnnn,” Suna drew out. Kenma cocked an eyebrow. “Look over there. Talk about squad goals. They’re all fine,” Suna said, pointing to a group of four people standing and ordering coffee. 

“You’re right, wow. They’re all real pretty,” Makki agreed. 

“Can we not hit on people right now?” Shirabu mumbled. Kenma nodded their agreement and pulled out his camera to flip through some old photos they had taken. 

“Hey!” Makki waved over to the group who glanced over in question. Makki stood up and walked over to them. 

“They’re such a flirt,” Kenma scoffed. 

“I’m Makki,” Makki introduced. “They/them.”

“Oikawa!” Oikawa said, taking the lead. “He/they. And this is Suga and Akaashi. Both of them go by he/him or they/them pronouns. And this is Semi, he goes by he/him,” Oikawa informed. 

“Sick!” Makki said. “Have y’all been told that you guys are all stunning? Are you guys modeling majors?” 

“Thank you,” Suga smiled, taking the compliment. “But no, Semi and I are music majors and Akaashi and Oikawa are fashion majors.”

“Ooh, okay, hold on. SHIRABU! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!” Makki hollered. Oikawa and Semi burst into a fit of laughter. 

“What the hell do you want?” Shirabu complained as he came over to the group. 

“This is Shirabu. They go by any pronouns,” Makki introduced. Shirabu glared. “Anyways, I found you a muse!” 

“Huh?” Shirabu asked. 

“We were looking for two music majors to be our art muses! Suga and Semi, would you be willing to be them?” Makki asked. Suga smiled and nodded eagerly. Semi was a little more reluctant but he eventually nodded. 

“I don’t need you to stalk some people to find me a muse. Don’t feel obligated,” Shirabu said.

Makki laughed. “But we have two  _ incredibly  _ striking music majors right here! Why pass that up?”

“Ugh, fine. Here’s my number. Text me a good time,” he offered to Semi. 

“And here’s mine,” Makki gave Suga. “Thanks to you two again.”

“Anytime!” Suga said. 

“See ya around!” Oikawa hollered as the group strode off. 

“Damn, you work fast, Makki,” Suna teased. 

Makki smirked. “Just stick with me, babe.”

“You annoy me,” Kenma grumbled, standing up to leave. 

“Same,” Shirabu agreed, following Kenma. Suna and Makki just laughed. 


End file.
